City of Throne
Control the City of Throne and become the King of the Realm. As King you can gain powerful abilities and get Throne Package Daily. City of throne is a special Historic City found in every realm. Its position is 678,678. It can be attacked and conquered with Halls of War. Attacks from rally spots are possible, too, but pointless due to the small number of troops for an attack. Initially, throne starts without a king and it has some default troops. The first alliance to defeat the last of those troops takes control over throne and the alliance leader becomes King. The king can pass this title to another player. He can assign up to 16 titles to different players, 8 of them have positive effects and 8 have negative effects. In addition, every player in the alliance that controls throne gets a daily throne package similar to the historic city bonuses. Throne has 500,000 slots of housing space for defenses, and alliance members can reinforce throne from their Halls of War, or by supplying up to 200 units per request to another member's Hall of War. Initial Defenders The initial defending generals are Spartacus, Houyi, and Cleopatra. Each of the defending generals are approx. Lv.80. When attacking or defending, the bonuses of all generals are combined for each side. War: Defeating City of Throne Waging war on City of Throne is done by players with several high-level generals and a Hall of War. Each attack can use one or more generals. For regular map attacks, the size of the Rally Spot determines the maximum size of the army that can be used. For City of Throne attacks, the maximum army size is given by the levels of the Halls of War. Each level can house 25,000 troops, for a maximum of 200,000 with 2 Halls at level 4. Each attack drains 50% of the energy of all participating generals. Titles The Champion : Adds 10% Attack, 10% Hitpoint and 10% movement speed to Troops. The Chancellor : Adds 20% to Resources Incomes The Praetor : Adds 15% Hitpoint to Troops The Queen : Adds 40% to Coins Income The Jester : Adds 20% to Resources Incomes, Troops Hitpoint -5% The Archon : Adds 8% to Attack and Hitpoint for Troops The Scholar : Adds 15% to Research Speed, 1% Hitpoint to Troops : Note: Shortened research times aren't shown in Academy, however are immediately obvious when research is started. The Artisan : Adds 10% Construction Speed, 5% Hitpoint to Troops :Note: Shortened research times are not shown in the buildings menu, the upgrade countdown starts at 90% of the regular time. The Goat Milker : Adds 50% Goods Income, Reduces Coins Income by 80% and Troops' Training Speed by 5%. The Stable Boy : Reduces Goods Income by 40% and Movement Speed by 15% for Troops : The Fool : Reduces Attack by 8% and Hitpoint by 4% for Troops. The Imbecile : Reduces Attack by 5%, Hitpoint by 5%, Coins Income by 40% and Troops' Training Speed by 5% The Pig Farmer : Adds 20% Goods Income, Reduces Coin Income by 40% and Troops' Training Speed by 5% The Peasant : Reduces Coin Income by 40% and Construction Speed by 10% The Whipping Boy : Reduces Troops Hitpoint by 10% and Resources Incomes by 30% The Dog : Reduces Hitpoint by 10%, increases General Energy Recovery Speed by 100% : Note: Hitpoint reduction is on troops, not buildings. : Throne Guild Package Every member of the guild that holds the throne will get a daily reward. The table lists the smallest and largest amount observed, values outside this range could be possible. Gold Spot Daily Rewards Throne is the only Historic City with tiered rewards. The shape of its influence range is tilted by 45° compared to other historic cities. The tiers also give 100%, 150% and 200% production bonus, respectively. The table lists the smallest and largest amount observed, values outside this range could be possible.